


Feel the Ash in the Dark (All Around)

by Jen425



Series: Ashes, Ashes [1]
Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gabby | Gabrielle Needs A Hug, Gen, I am a Master at writing burning alive, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Gabby burns away.





	Feel the Ash in the Dark (All Around)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyli accidentally made me write this. I regret nothing.

The horn, it…

 

It Breaks.

 

Clementine cries out, and then the darkness comes.

 

And then the darkness  _ spreads _ . Some is nothing. That’s what lands on Gabby’s skin and pelt. Some forms something that Gabby only notices for moments, before it begins to consume her.

 

A Fragment, they call it later. A Shard Fragment. This is not the first time Clementine’s horns have been breached, apparently. Of course. Gabby knows what happened, even if she’s never seen it, hadn’t been there for it.

 

(It never happens. Clementine is careful. They could never have expected this.)

 

But it hadn’t been like this the other time, apparently. That she learns later.

 

When the darkness drips onto her face and then her pelt, it hurts like nothing Gabby has ever felt before. Like nothing she will feel again.

 

She cries like it’ll get the darkness out of her eye, stop it from  _ burning _ …

 

It’s tearing through her pelt. She lets out an indescribable sound of pain that she barely even recognizes as coming from her own mouth. Her pelt falls off to the side of her as the darkness spreads beneath, to her brown, vulnerable skin.

 

There’s color and sound, blurry images and indistinct noises, as she collapses to the ground, but she can’t see them or hear them clearly.

 

It  _ hurts _ too much to focus.

 

She thinks she’s sobbing, but the sensation of tears can barely be felt over the pain, if at all, if she even still is. Clementine gathers her up in her arms. Gabby focuses for a moment, and she can see her pelt being eaten away bay the darkness, and also something more that she can’t understand, yet.

 

But somehow that moment is enough to stumble to standing, body screaming in pain. To realize. She’s dying.

 

She’s gonna become a…

 

She screams in a hoarse voice  that already doesn’t quite sound like hers .

 

“Get away!”

 

And then she collapses once again.

 

Slowly. Slowly. She feels herself change.

 

Feels herself die.

 

Feels herself burn  till her pelt is little more than ash.

 

(Her heart and her mind and her soul all changing and dying and  _ wrong. _ )

 

Alone. Where is Clementine?

 

Figures return. Clementine. Sal. Catharine. Oscar. Her pod. Singing. She can hear singing. But somehow not in words? Magic. She’s hearing magic. Other people, too. What’s happening, don’t they understand? Sal and Clementine, at least, should understand.

 

“Get away…” she mumbles. She’s burning and reforming from the inside out. “Take me… from… the water.”

 

Let her die, completely. Don’t let her become a monster.

 

There’s still singing. Not moving. Gabby’s eyes focus once again just as she feels something soft yet course brush on one of her shoulders.

 

She turns, sees her pelt all but gone. Ash. She knows that if she looked at herself she’d see colorful skin.

 

“Get…” she says, unable to finish. Her voice sounds even more wrong, now, even more different  like the siren she’s becoming . “…Please.”

 

Clementine is kneeling down at her level. Gabby’s in her arms.

 

“No,” she says. “G-g-g-g-Gabby, n-n-n-no!”

 

More singing. Gabby slowly closes her eyes. There’s still just so much singing. Clementine’s still holding her.

 

Hopefully, she’ll still be far enough away from the water to fade when she changes. Too quickly to hurt any of them.

 

“G-g-g-Gabby!” Clementine cries, gripping her tight enough to focus her, to see her mate’s upset face. “I-I w-w-won’t… _ I won’t let you die!” _

 

The world goes dark.

 

(But it does work. Except it doesn’t, not fully. Trapped in the water, a voice that brings death. A body not hers.

 

And it still  _ hurts _ .

 

But she’s alive.

 

It isn’t quite enough. )

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
